


Surprise Birthday Breakfast

by JustAWhatsIt



Category: You Me Her (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, F/M, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWhatsIt/pseuds/JustAWhatsIt
Summary: Emma wakes up one morning after a very vivid dream to hear sounds coming from the kitchen. Was it all a dream? Small piece filled with happy Izzy, Emma, and Jack.





	Surprise Birthday Breakfast

The smell of bacon sizzling down in the kitchen pulled her from what she'd describe as being the most perfect - if not completely crazy dream she'd ever had. Yet, Emma found herself begging her eyes not to open and her mind not to lose the memory of the dream. Maybe it wasn't so crazy after all? With her eyes tightly closed, she let herself fall back into the memory; the arms and legs - three sets of them. The smells; the sweet musky smell of the other woman, the manly, more familiar smell of her husband. There had been panting and moaning and oh so many delights followed by arguments and disagreements between not only the three involved but everyone in their lives. But it had been a dream, and although the dream had spanned a number of weeks in the one short sleep she'd had since the night before, Emma couldn't help but feel like it had all been real, that every single aspect of it had happened. Maybe in an alternate universe where she wasn't so shit scared of life?

Sitting up in the bed, her eyes still closed as she willed herself to remember every little detail, Emma ran her hand over the space beside her, searching for her husband in the crumpled up sheets. He wasn't there, but then again, Emma already knew this. Who else could be in their kitchen, cooking the best-smelling bacon she'd even smelled?

As her eyes opened, she scanned the room. Everything looked normal. Her clothes lay in a mess in the corner; they'd get picked up later. Jack's clothes lay strewn over the couch to the side of the room. Normal. Another pile of Emma's lay at the top of the stairs - she must not have cleaned up yesterday? Emma felt her heart sink a tiny bit. Part of her had hoped that the dream hadn't actually been a dream. It was crazy, and she knew it, but hoping was a part of life, right?

"Em's?" his voice called from down the stairs. "Em's are you up?" When she didn't answer, she heard him mumble something like 'in the clear' to himself as he walked away from the base of the stairs and Emma suddenly remembered what today was.

With a groan to herself, she made her way towards the top of the stairs quietly where a bra was hooked over the railing. Emma didn't remember purchasing the bra with its black see-through material and tiny pink polka dots, but she had tons of the things. It was possible she just forgot about it or had last worn it while drunk. Waving her hand dismissively towards the undergarment, Emma decided to just ignore it and continued towards the stairs.

Listening to the clanking of the pots and pans coming from the kitchen Emma felt a smile creep wide onto her lips. Bacon, toast, and coffee? Those were the three things she could smell, and she knew Jack wouldn't attempt eggs. He'd wait until she was there to cook those. No matter how many times her husband had tried, he just couldn't make nice fluffy eggs. He was hopeless.

Slowly descending the stairs, Emma's hand held onto the banister, her legs wobbly and her mind not completely with it as flashes of the dream continued to hit her. New moments; happy moments flooded her thoughts and made the wobbly legs even worse. Her smile widened only to quickly fall when she heard something strange coming from the kitchen. What was that? It wasn't the sound of the sizzling bacon or the coffee pot. Nor was it the sound of anything that should be happening outside of that crazy ass dream…

The sudden realization hit her - but not hard. It was more like the softest pillow you'd ever experienced being tossed in your face. It was a pleasurable realization; one that Emma came to remember every single morning, and had for the past month after allowing herself to wake up fully. It hadn't been a dream. None of it had. She remembered now as she stood at the base of the stairs, her husband's hand firmly clasped against the twenty something's ass as they were both lost in what looked like a heated kiss while breakfast cooked and sizzled away behind them. Although, as it should bother a wife if she were to walk in on her husband with his tongue down another woman's throat and her ass firmly in his hand, it didn't bother Emma - except for the fact that she wasn't in there cupping the firm ass and kissing the twenty-something too. Clearing her throat, Emma stood there, her arms folded over her stomach with a smirk strategically placed over her features.

"Shh, what was that?" the kissing stopped as the female's voice hushed.

"I don't know… is she up?' Jack whispered, looking startled over Izzy's shoulder.

Izzy whipped around as Jack stood there looking shocked, their eyes were wide as Jack's hand which had been firmly placed against Izzy's backside dropped.

"Uh, guys?" Emma raised a questioning brow. "What's…what's going on here?

"NO, EMMA," Izzy squealed. "You can't be down here. Go back up to bed, you're going to ruin everything."

Emma paused, searching around the room. What the hell was going on? Jack was standing in front of the stove in his boxers and a t-shirt. Izzy in only a tank top and panties and breakfast was well, burning if the smell was anything to go by. Emma was confused, yet very turned on.

"Come. On." Izzy had run over and now had a hold of Emma's hand, tugging her back towards the stairs. "Back to bed. It's your day, let us spoil you."

Emma resisted, her slight few inches above Izzy clearly helping the situation in order to keep herself firmly on the spot she'd placed herself.

"Again, I'm going to say it and I want a straight answer. What's going on here?"

"We uh… We wanted to make you breakfast in bed," Izzy shrugged, looking like a child who'd been reprimanded as Jack turned back towards the stove, stirring whatever was in the pan. "Seeing as it's your birthday and all."

Emma could literally feel her heart swell. It's cliched and she knew it, but in that moment she just felt love.

"My god, you two are adorable." Using the hand Izzy had a firm grip on, Emma tugged her small frame towards her body, placing a soft kiss upon her lips. "And you're not in trouble, stop looking like I caught you doing something you shouldn't have been."

As Emma spoke, Izzy caught her own lower lip between her teeth, tugging nervously at the skin. "Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

"I did, but I'd rather have woken up with you two beside me. You guys didn't have to do this for me. It's just another day."

"We know," Jack piped in finally, making his way towards the two females, wrapping his arms around them from behind. "But it's your day and we wanted to make it special."

Emma rolled her eyes but returned Jack's kiss as he leaned in, his lips firmly against her own in a kiss as heated as the one she'd witness with Izzy.

"You know I get older every day, right?"

"Oh, we know that, too, Em's," Izzy allowed a playful smile to form upon her features, teasing Emma about the one thing she knew Emma was touchy about. "We can tell every single day. I mean, is that a new wrinkle?" Izzy poked at Emma's cheek, laughing away as she seemed to peer closely at Emma's skin. "But you deserve a special day. Even if you don't believe birthdays are special after a certain age."

Izzy laughed as she spoke, tugging both Emma and Jack back towards the kitchen area. "We're making eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Jack said it was your favorite, but I wasn't allowed to let him near the eggs?"

Izzy looked curiously towards Emma, Jack smirked in the background and Emma just simply laughed.

"Yeah, he's a disaster when it comes to eggs. They always taste like rubber," She shrugged, padding across the floor towards the stove where the eggs in the pan looked soft and fluffy. "These… these look like perfect eggs, though."

"That's because I made those, thank you very much." Izzy beamed proudly. "I'm kind of an expert where eggs are concerned. Eggs and Pizza. My two specialties." She paused, looking between Emma and Jack who just stood there, trying to hold back their laughter. "Okay, maybe I order the pizza, but I always order perfectly. You've gotta agree with that, no?"

There was a pleading puppy dog look in her eyes and Emma reached over, cupping her face in her hands and nodded before pressing a gentle kiss against the tip of Izzy's nose. "You always order perfectly."

All three of them laughed as Jack turned his attention back towards the pancakes, pouring just enough of the batter onto the hot plate while Izzy worked on cutting up some fruit.

"What can I do to help?" Emma asked, dipping her hand into the bowl of fruit, stealing a cube of watermelon and popping it into her mouth as she wandered over towards Jack, wrapping her arms around him from behind for her usual good morning cuddle, inhaling his familiar homey scent.

"Nothing,' he answered, nodding towards the island. "Park your butt over there and sit. We're waiting on you today. No lifting a finger."

"You mean I don't even have to do the washing up?" Emma gasped, stealing a glance towards Izzy who quickly piped in.

"Jack promised he'd do it today." A smirk grew upon her lips and Emma knew exactly what had happened.

"I did not! How dare you?" He was laughing as he spoke but shaking his head. "Maybe we could pay someone to do it?"

"I'll give Ava a call," Emma says. "She still owes us after all her crap."

"Nah, we don't want her ruining your bi… I mean... the day." Izzy caught herself before mentioning the word birthday and shrugged. 'I'm sure between the two of us we'll manage…" She heaved a sigh to mimic a damsel in distress, throwing her hand up over her forehead.

"However will you two manage it?" Emma joked, pointing towards the dishwasher. "You could use that device. I mean, it takes a lot of the work out of it."

Both Izzy and Jack spun towards the dishwasher, their mouths and eyes opened wide in shock.

"You mean, there is such a device to do the washing up for us? IZZY! Did you know?"

"I had no idea, my fair man, how does it work? Is there a donkey in there that licks the plates clean?"

"You two are children. You realize that, right?" Emma simply shook her head, wondering how she got this lucky. They were dorks, completely adorable dorks, and she loved it.

"Pancakes are done. Bacon is done." Jack called as he went back to finishing up.

"Fruit is all chopped and ready to go, we've got yogurt and honey. Oh, and chocolate spread. Breakfast is ready."

"Oh, breakfast is ready, is it?" Emma's head cocked to the side, a devious smile spreading upon her features. "And, what if I didn't want the pancakes and bacon and fruit?"

Both Jack and Izzy just stopped, almost dropping the food to the floor, their brows raised curiously.

"What if, for my special birthday breakfast I wanted something else? Something more… special?" Emma licked her lips once she stopped speaking, trying to make it look as seductive as possible.

Izzy turned her head towards Jack whose jaw was dropping towards the floor. "You mean like…?" She questioned, her brows waggling to convey what she was meaning. "A SPECIAL breakfast?"

"Yeah. Exactly." Emma laughed, reaching for the bowl of fruit as her smile turned into something sweeter. "Like waffles instead of pancakes."

Izzy finally took a breath after what felt like ages, Jack following her lead as all three began to laugh.

"Why, what did you both think I meant?" The devious smile was back and this time Emma had slipped off her seat and was now walking backward towards the stairs. She placed the bowl of fruit on the kitchen table as she passed and continued to walk backward, using memory to tell her where she was going. When she reached the bottom step, she gripped the hem of her shirt, tugging it up and over her head leaving herself in just a pair of black ladies boxers. Both Jack and Izzy got the message and as Emma made her way up the stairs all she heard behind her was the clattering of dishes as they placed - or dropped their breakfast onto the counter. Emma couldn't tell which it had been, but she thought it was hilarious as she heard both of them running up their stairs behind her in order to give her the best birthday breakfast she'd ever had.

"Don't forget the chocolate spread, guys!"


End file.
